percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gods of Old : The Heir of the Sky
First Story in my fanfiction. Please do comment on it. ---- Chapter 1: I Was Blown by the Wind, and Got Expelled Ok, I'm an almost normal kid, except maybe that I've been kicked out of school maybe for the millionth time. Well, my name is Caelus (pronounced as Ka-el-lus) James, a 12 year old boy living in downtown L.A. , it was nearly winter and you could really feel the cold breeze. I live a normal life with my Mom, Daniela Smith-James and my dad, Kris James, we lived in what the other kids calls, " the big house over the hill ". Alright, I'm going to admit, my family's filthy rich, my dad co-owns a hotel and casino in Las Vegas, while my Mom came from a rich family in New York, so why I'm living in downtown L.A.? I don't really know. So, even with the money my family has, every private school I went to, I get expelled from reasons I couldn't really remember. I have a LOT of friends, 2 maybe, alright, I'm not that friendly, I don't even think that those guys were real friends, but they are my neighbor and the closest person to our place. I don't have friends in school really, considering that I always transfer school. Anyways today is November 20th year 2010, and I've been really looking forward for the first winter vacation that I would not be expelled, but this happened. 9am in the morning, I was walking to my classroom to start my day, and this happened, a strong wind has blown me about 20 yards away from where I'm standing at, and guess what, that wasn't the best part, I was thrown at the window of the Chemistry Lab, with all these upper class men looking at me, the window shattered and then BOOM, I don't know what happened, the next thing I knew, I blew 10% of the school and has sent about 50 students to the hospital, including me, so you know what happened, I got expelled. So much for that record I was looking forward to. Then at maybe 12:00 noon, while lying at the hospital bed, I tried to remember what the hell happened to me, then I suddenly remembered that I saw a winged man inside the twister, although at the time, I thought that I was only hallucinating, then this strange event happened again, a twister appeared again from outside my window, and guess what I saw the winged man again. It was cold, very cold, so even though I tried to think that I was only hallucinating, I looked and looked, and still saw him, floating inside the twister. What a queer sight to see, and then again I think that I saw the strangest think, but now, I think he or whatever that thing is, is actually beckoning me towards him. I tried to close my eyes, but this happened again, the next thing I knew, I was inside the twister and moments later, I was out the hospital as if I penetrated through the wall as if I'm a ghost and I was floating 40 meters above the ground, it was cold, and now I was able to see the man, he was a winged old man with shaggy hair and beard, holding a conch shell and wearing a billowing cloak. What the hell, I thought... Chapter 2: I Met the Most Violent Wind Ouch, My head hurts, what the hell happened I thought, then a second later, I found myself at the peak of the Empire State Building, at New York, how the hell I got here, I don't know exactly, but I really got awake once I had realized that I was floating, I looked around when suddenly a deep voice asked, "looking for me", his voice was really cold and almost ancient. I asked who he is, but he did not reply, instead, he snapped his fingers, and as soon as he did that, I fell to the ground flat. He then said that he was hired by Lord Zeus to get me, by the name Zeus, I tried to remember where I had heard it, and then a memory came to me, I was my mom who introduced me to mythology. I asked once more who is he, still no reply, then I was ready to run for my life, thinking that the man is a monster or somewhat, then I looked at him again, I realized that I was not hallucinating, he HAS wings, so I decided to make a run for it, then he suddenly appeared in front of me while a cold breeze passed, and he said again in the same cold voice, "You'll stay here, or else I may be punished by Lord Zeus", but still I forced my way through him, but then he got angry I think that he pushed me, the next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down with this cold wind covering me. I asked for his name again, then I think that he told me to shut up, then this happened, the elevator opened and I saw my Mom rushing to me, telling the man to drop me, calling him Boreas, how my Mom knew, I don't know, but it seems that the Boreas dude followed her orders and drop me again with force, I think that I caught a few words from the dude, I think he called my Mom, a "godling", I could not understand a bit he said or what does that mean, only the thing I knew is that my whole body aches, and I'm very cold. Suddenly a thunder boomed, followed by a the elevator opening once more, only that a man appeared from the door, and everything was golden, I think that he beckoned us to follow him. As soon as I know what I'm doing, I found myself entering the door. Chapter 3: I Learned A Little Bit of Mythology from my Demigod Mom I could not see a thing until, a moment later, I found myself staring at a golden city, very bright,and a huge palace stood at its center, I felt warm again, and I was etching to throw a lot of questions to my Mom, but I could sense that this was not the right time to ask questions, we walked for maybe 10 minutes, I would look at my watch to see the time only to find out that it has stopped, and looking at the people ( I don't even know if these guys were people ) bowing their heads off at the sight of the shiny dude leading us, I think that he was called Zeus or whatsoever, finally after some time, we arrived at the huge palace, there the dude lead us to the last room, a large room, with thrones, gigantic thrones, I could not think of who or what would sit there, I felt really amazed and confused at the same time. Finally, we stopped, the Zeus dude dismissed Boreas and to my astonishment, he turned to vapor and disappeared leaving a faint cool breeze behind. We were all silent for a couple of minutes till my mother broke this by saying a single word, "Father", Wow, I was really confused, but as I think of it, I never really saw my grandpa, not even a picture, but my mother said that, he was a powerful and a prideful person. Then my grandpa(I think) replied, I think you should explain everything to him. And so my mother and I talked for a long time, I do not know how long, my watch was broken. She kept on talking about these Greek God and Goddesses, saying that she is a daughter of one, referring to the man on the other side of the room, which she told me was Zeus, Lord of the Skies. Wow, I was deeply amazed at these revelation, but I won't still believe her, but I think she knew this, so she explained that anyone but a part god could enter Olympus, so I somehow believed her. And so she kept on talking till we were at the part of my father, she said that my father is the son of Hades, another god. My mind was over loaded with these information. Till Zeus said, " You're no a Demigod, yes you have the blood of one, but you're not, you're a special one, I'm going to have to send you to Camp Half Blood whether you like it or not, and you could stay at my cabin. Then he asked to have a private word with my Mom, they talked for about an hour I think. After that my Mom had a grave look on her face. She said that I should go there as soon as possible. Camp Half Blood? What the heck is that? I Was Sent to a Camp of Weirdos I was just leaving with my Mom outside the palace when suddenly a shadow appeared below us and engulfed, my Mom was quite calm as I looked at her, then a light shone and I found myself at the middle of the forest, with guess what? My dad. He apologized for not telling me the truth, but I was too tired to even argue, so I just followed him and my mom in walking through the woods, then a moment later, we were at the entrance, a lettering tells me that we were in the place my grandpa talks about, Camp Half Blood, great, now what? My Mom keeps on reminding me to be good and keep in touch although I don't know how. It was fall at the time and nearing winter, I though who the heck would go to camp at a time like this. Then I gave my final goodbyes and went inside the get, while getting in I felt like I penetrated through a cold barrier like wind, kinda like the experience I had at the hospital. Then I kept on looking back and I saw my Mom and Dad leaving. I walked and walked till I saw the most bizarre place I've seen, next to Olympus of course, It was a forest with structures like in Ancient Greece, I would know this because I kept on browsing different images of ancient buildings on my history textbooks. I can see half-goats, half humans, children clad in battle armor, green-colored creatures, and almost 20 more or less cabins. Then someone approached me a man, wearing a black suit and has a purple tie, he smells somewhat like grapes, then I was surprised that he knew my name. He called me Caelus, my nephew. Nephew? Is this guy somewhat my Uncle? He then introduced himself as Dionysus, god of wine, son of Zeus, so this is my mother's half brother. He then led me to the cabin#1, it was white with marks of lightning bolts, it was hologramish. I went in and found out that no one probably has live here, so I went to the farthest bed and lie down, I found myself looking at the sky, clear, blue, but then I realized that it was night time, I went out and found that it was indeed night. So this must be magically tinkered with. I lie down again and felt good like I was sleeping in the clouds, so ends my first day in this camp and my very surprising life. I Was Welcomed, the Old Spartan Way Yawn, I'm still sleepy but then I can feel my body telling me to wake up, then I changed clothes and went outside for a walk, I can see that not much children are here, probably on vacation. Now, I'm going to miss Christmas with my parents, I kept walking till I arrived at a cabin numbered 3, I went inside, seeing that it is also abandoned, then on its backyard, I saw a spring with lots of gold coins, then a voice suddenly said, "Anything you want?", it was a boy about 17 years old, it seems that he just came for he was carrying his luggage and dropping it nearby. I got surprised but at the same time felt ashamed of barging all the way to his cabin without asking permission. He introduced himself as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, as I heard, then he asked me, I replied by saying my name and holding my hand out. He asked me, which god or goddess is my parent, I replied, I'm no son of a god, I can see that he is surprised, and he asked me again, "So where do you stay", I said Cabin 1, he got even more surprised, and I was sure that he will keep on asking questions to me, luckily Dionysus came from nowhere and escorted me to the canteen, I somehow heard him calling Percy, Porky Johansen, I looked at Percy and somehow mouthed the words, "He always does that". As I entered the canteen, I was surprised that Dionysus asked me to wear these armor and let me wield a sword. He said, that it was the standard uniform for the camp, the I looked at Percy, I saw that he raised an eyebrow and was ready to ask again, but was interrupted by Dionysus saying, "You Pierce Jameson, wear your battle gear also", he rushed away from me and went somewhere. As I entered, I saw maybe 10 Teenagers, clad in full armor and rushed to me, I panicked, I looked at Dionysus, but he simply drank a Diet Coke, and seem to be seeing nothing. Then thank god, Percy came to the rescue, but then vines appeared from his feet and dragged him away, Dionysus told him that this was my fight. My fight? But why? 3 of the warriors followed me and charged angrily, seems like ready to kill me, but then I felt a surge of power and slashed my sword, it has knocked those 3 to 4 of their men. My blade had not reached them, but I still done damage to them, it's like that the wind had slashed them. The rest of them rushed and charged towards me, I don't know what happened next because all went blank. I Got a Prophecy Straight From the Sun God Where am I? I found myself standing, no floating in the sky, I could see everything and everyone. Then a voice spoke, the voice was ancient and talk as if he was screeching. The only words I got, "revenge....overthrow...and the end". Then I found myself lying down in the hospital wing, with a Dionysus at my side. He then told me that I've been really sick. I asked what day is today and he replied 4th of January, Year 2011, My god! I've been asleep for more than a month. I hastened to stand, but my body wont follow my command, Dionysus told me that I overworked myself, and left me with a Half-horse man, a Centaur named Chiron. He told me that I needed more rest and that I should sleep. I decided not to mention him my dreams. The next day, I was fully well and had done a couple of exercise to enjoy my freedom. But then it started to get hot and hot and hot, till a shiny golden Lamborghini Murcielago, came from the sky, then from the driver's seat appeared a Mid aged man, he wears a yellow Polo shirt and wears shades, he also has this I-pod hanging in his neck. He quickly took a look and asked, "Who among you knows where Caelus James is?", almost everyone who knows me looked at me and that somehow gave away myself. He beckoned me towards him and asked for a private conversation. He then lead me to a lake, and introduced himself as Apollo, god of the Sun. He told me about something I don't understand. About a prophecy. After half an hour he left leaving the area cold again, Chiron and Dionysus asked what Apollo and I talked about, then I told them that he told me a prophecy. Dionysus got surprised, telling us that Apollo does not go himself just to speak prophecies, then Dionysus and Chiron walked away from me looking worried. Now, about that prophecy I only remembered a few, the phrases, "a mortal shall be the shell of the god" (or something like that), also "the titan's curse shall be lifted for a while" (don't know what this means), and lastly, "the risen god shall take his throne once more". And I seriously don't understand what the heck this means, but once I am ready and got the courage, I told this to Dionysus. Dionysus, looking worried, moved away a bit, pacing around the room, he talked to himself, I caught the words, "so this is the prophecy that Apollo told us at the Winter Solstice". He looked at me and said, "You can't be the one." I don't understood what he said. Another of My Windy Days The next day, I walked out of my cabin only to meet Dionysus in front of me, he said that we're leaving. Then the next moment I found myself on the way to the Empire State Building. Dionysus kept on talking to himself, "they don't inform me", "what the heck, am I not important now?", and "I deserved to know the truth, my own Nephew!". I don't understood what he said. I tried to speak to him, but nothing came out from my mouth. Then as we are on the peak of the Building, while Dionysus was clicking on the buttons of the elevator, suddenly I felt that something or someone was calling me, I walked and walked away from Dionysus and suddenly I found myself standing maybe half step away from falling from the building, then this happened, a fierce wind blew hard, but not like Boreas', it was strong, hard and it's piercing me, finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, I tried to return back, but it was too late, I fell all the way down, then when I thought that I'll die any minute, something pulled me up. Vines. I felt relieved even though I am hanging outside the Empire State Building, because I was near death and somehow avoided it. Finally after a few moments, I was back on the rooftop of the tower, I asked Dionysus what the heck attacked me, and he explained that those are the wicked spirits of the wind. (not yet done) Category:Adventure Category:Action